


Tresses

by Lucca_Kane



Series: Coif [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucca_Kane/pseuds/Lucca_Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos's hair is getting ridiculous, and he thinks it's about time to cut it. Needless to say Cecil is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tresses

                Carlos frowned softly as he ran a hand through his hair. Ok, it was totally getting out of hand now. He had been meaning to cut it for a while but between his scientist duties and almost constantly trying to save Night Vale from various disasters, he just hadn't had time. It looked....shaggy. Carlos frowned again, trying to brush the stray pieces that were in the horrible in-between stages. His hands itched to cut it again. Only twenty minutes and he could have the shaggy thing back into shape. The scientist reached for the scissors on the counter just as Cecil passed by the bathroom. Cecil's own hair had been cut recently, the fluffy white-blond bangs at the front had gotten a little long, and the man had trimmed them himself. "You cutting your hair?" Cecil asked quietly, his voice sounding a little broken.

                Shit! Carlos jumped. How he didn't notice Cecil standing there was beyond him, "Uh, yeah. It's getting shaggy." He shrugged, reaching for the scissors again.

                Cecil took a sip of his coffee; "I think it's perfect." he murmured into the mug and walked out of view.

                Carlos took another look in the mirror, skeptical. His hair was a disaster, how could Cecil like it? The man just thought it made him look shaggy and homeless. He pursed his lips, why was Cecil so fond of his locks anyways? He remembered what happened the last time he had gotten a haircut. He wished sorely that he could apologize to Telly for getting him run out of town by Cecil, but the barber had literally disappeared. He didn't want to think about it. He ran a hand through his locks again, letting out a sigh. He remembered how he kept his hair in grad school, cropped short so that it wouldn't get in the way of his experiments. Now he could probably pull it into a small ponytail in the back it was so long. It didn't look professional at all.

                But Cecil liked his hair. _Loved_ his hair. Loved his hair so much that it bordered on a little creepy sometimes. But wasn't that just like Cecil? The radio host who found him perfect. Even when he forgot to eat or sleep, even when he chewed a little too loudly, and even when they watched science fiction movies and Carlos criticized the science claiming that it was impossible. Cecil would just give him that smile he always got when around Carlos and continue enjoying what they were doing. Cecil seemed to genuinely enjoy his company, and Carlos very much liked Cecil's company, despite how rocky and awkward their relationship was at first. Carlos glanced at the scissors in his hand, glaring at the things for a moment before setting them down on the counter with a deep sigh. The man practically ran out of the bathroom to find Cecil.

                He found the other man calmly watching T.V. on Carlos's couch and drinking his coffee. Cecil's long legs were pulled up to his chin and the coffee mug was resting on them. He was blankly staring at the T.V.,  and if Carlos took the time to notice that the tattoos on Cecil's arms were shifting slightly, he put the matter in the back of his mind for now. He strode over to Cecil and sat down next to him entirely too quickly and stiffly, and kissed Cecil on the cheek. He then leaned his head on the pale man's shoulder, almost nuzzling his hair into him, "Not that I'm complaining about your perfect hair being in my face Carlos, but what are you doing?" Cecil asked, setting his coffee down.

                "Nothing." Carlos blurted out too fast, trying to focus on the television commercial instead.

                "I thought you were cutting your hair." Cecil asked carefully as he glanced at Carlos.

                Carlos half shrugged, "Na. Too much hassle. I'll just tie it back."

                Cecil couldn't hide the smile that split his face and put his head on Carlos's, toying with some of the longer locks of Carlos's hair with his fingers, "That's good." he observed. "I think your hair is perfect."

                Carlos smiled softly, "I'm glad you think so."

                And as they watched the television in comfortable companionship, Cecil reached for his coffee and took a sip, "You do kind of look like a hobo, though." he murmured into the cup with a sly smile.

 

                " _Cecil!_ "


End file.
